The Bothered SeeD and the Enchanted Princess
by Royazali
Summary: Squall never believed in the 'happily ever afters' of fairy tales. Finding love through true love's kiss? Yeah right. But when a princess shows him what true love really means, how can he not believe? SquallxZelda based on Disney's Enchanted.
1. Chapter 1: Happily Ever After

**Hey, you guys! -insert America laugh here- I suppose its that time again! Continuing my weird obsession with Squelda, we have a triple mix! It's a Final Fantasy VIII, Legend of Zelda, Enchanted crossover! ^.^**

**Basically its 'Enchanted' 'xept with the c's o' FF8 and Zelda. It makes sense, trust me. Anywho, I cant guarantee there wont be singing but- Why don't you just read it and see for yourself? Enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the fantastical kingdom of Hyrule, there lived an evil tyrant. This sorceress, who had placed herself as queen, ruled with an iron fist and knew no mercy. The people of the land knew not how this woman had attained the throne but all wished for the day when this cruel villainess would meet her end.

They prayed that the current prince, Prince Link, would find his true love and marry therefore making him rightful king thus putting an end to the false Queen.

Until then, the people could do nothing but try to appease the frightful sorceress who plagued their daily lives…

**X**

"Oh, Minish! It was simply magnificent!" Zelda scooped up the tiny hero in her hands as she twirled through the room happily. "Oh how I wish you could have seen it!"

Minish shut his eyes as the room went by in a blur, "I probably could if the room would stop spinning!"

"Oh!" Zelda stopped in mid twirl and set him down. She let out an apologetic giggle, "Sorry…"

"S'kay…" After the room stopped spinning he asked, "So what was it I was supposed to see again?"

"My dream!"

"Your dream?"

She nodded. " There was singing and dancing and," she sighed dreamily, "_him_…"

"Singing and dancing, eh? Well that sounds-" Minish paused. "Hold up! Him? Him who?"

Zelda sat down sadly, "I don't know, Minish… I woke up before I could ask him his name…"

"Well what did this fella look like?" he asked as he climbed up on her knee. "Tall and handsome or severely lacking in the brains department?"

She laughed, "Tall and handsome to be sure. His eyes were blue like sapphires, much like yours. And his hair, it sparkled like the sun…"

Minish eyed her suspiciously, "Sounds like you've fallen for this dream guy."

"Fallen?" She looked at him surprised. "Could it be that he… That he is the one I have been looking for?"

"Now hold on, Zel. We don't-"

"How could it be anything but?" She placed him aside as she got up and sang, _"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince I hope comes with this. That's what brings ever afterings so happy…"_

Minish sighed as she continued to sing happily. All Zelda wished for in life was to find her one true love and live happily ever after. But thanks to the evil Queen's tyrannical rule, happily ever afters were in short supply… He did his best to make her happy but there's only so much you can do when you're three inches tall.

"Minish, my friend, do you ever think I'll get to meet him?"

"Sure! After all, your dreams always come true, don't they?"

**X**

Prince Link laughed triumphantly as he felled yet another moblin. "And that makes twenty! Vaati, did you get that?"

The young mage of winds sighed, "Yes, your majesty, I got it…"

Link clapped him on the back, "Vaati, my friend, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me by my title. It's unsettling…"

"Very well then. Link." He leaned up against a tree bored. "How many times are you going to go out killing everything you see? This is so mundane…"

Link thought for a minute. "You know, you're right. I've been thinking that perhaps maybe its time I sought out my other half…"

"Say what?"

He smiled happily, _"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss-"_

_"And a prince I'm hoping comes with this…"_

Both Vaati and Link stared at each other in surprise.

"Did you hear that, Vaati? That voice…so magical…"

"Hear what? I heard nothing," he lied.

"Oh I must find the maiden that belongs to that sweet voice!" he exclaimed as he mounted his horse.

"No, stop! Where do you think you're going?-! There's no-"

"Ride now, Epona! Bring me to that melodious voice!"

Vaati stared after the prince as he galloped away. This was not good. If the prince were to find his true love and wed, the Queen would lose her crown. And if the Queen lost her crown…

He narrowed his eyes, "That wont happen…"

**X**

"Do you think he'll like blue or red flowers?"

"Honey, if he's your true love he'd like whatever."

"You think?"

"Zelda, I don't think. I know!"

She giggled, "You're so smart, Minish!"

"Naturally."

As Zelda picked some more flowers, Minish checked around for any signs of danger from his perch on her shoulder. Though they were in a secluded part of the wood, the forest was still dangerous. Enemy ambushes weren't exactly unheard of.

_Let them come! _he thought. _I'll protect Zelda! No matter what!_

Suddenly a huge surge of wind blew by causing Zelda to shield herself against the gusts. Poor Minish was sent flying by the breeze where he landed in a nearby tree.

"What on earth- Oh my!"

"Zelda, watch out!"

Several moblins had surrounded the girl and were closing in…

"Don't worry, Zelda! I'm coming!" Minish unsheathed his sword as he jumped out of the tree and landed at her feet. "Alright you's bad guys! Bring it on!" He paused as he realized he could no longer see them due to the flowers. "Aw crud…"

"Minish, help!" cried Zelda as she backed away from the oncoming moblins. She held onto her flowers protectively, "Please, don't come any closer! I-I'm warning you! If you come any closer I'll-I'll…hit you with my shoe!"

Minish sweat-dropped, "Like _that_'_ll _do you any good…"

The moblins all sneered at her helplessness as they formed a tight circle around the maiden. She was completely defenseless; an easy target. The first moblin raised his sword…

"En garde, you foul beasts!"

Prince Link had arrived! Using his sword he expertly cut down the demons one after another. When all was said and done not a single demon was left. He sheathed his sword as he turned to her. "Are you alright, milady?"

As Zelda looked up into the face of her rescuer she gasped, "Its you!"

"Excuse me?"

"The man from my dream… You are him!"

"Dream?" He smiled, "I am Prince Link. And what might your name be, fair maiden?"

She blushed slightly, "Zelda…"

"Zelda… Somehow I feel as if we've met before… Like we were destined to be together…"

Minish had climbed to Zelda's shoulder and whispered, "The flowers! Don't forget the-"

"Oh!" Zelda held out the flowers for Link. "Here. I picked them just for you."

Prince Link brushed them aside gently, saying, "They are lovely to be sure, but no flower could ever match the beauty you exude…" He took her hand in his as he got down to one knee. "Dearest Zelda, would you grant me the honor of your hand in marriage?"

Zelda was speechless. The man of her dreams had just proposed to her! All of her dreams were about to come true.

"Yes," whispered Minish. "You're supposed to say yes!"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" she agreed happily.

Link was ecstatic. "Oh Zelda, we shall be married in the morning!" He swept her off her feet and placed her on Epona. _"You're the fairest maid I've ever met. You were made-"_

_"To finish your duet."_

As he got on and rode off they sang, _"And in years to come we'll reminisce…"_

_"How we came to love…"_

_"And grew and grew love…"_

_"Since first we knew love through true love's kiss."_

"But you havent even kissed yet..." muttered Minish.

**X**

Elsewhere, in one of the castle's many dungeons, Ultimecia was watching the scene unfold with a malicious scowl on her face.

"So this is the cursed child who believes she can take my throne from me… Well, we'll just have to see about that, now wont we?"

**X**

Vaati paced in front of the castle's main gate as he waited for Zelda to arrive. The Queen was not happy with yesterday's events and she made sure he knew that. But if all went as planned, he would never have to suffer her time compression torture ever again…

He shuddered, "This better work…"

A few minutes later Zelda finally arrived. She stepped out of a large white carriage wearing a beautiful wedding gown that trailed behind her. Her hair was done like any bride's and she wore the happiest expression on her face. And why not? It _was_ her wedding day after all!

"Yo! Hey, Zelda, you forgot your-"

Minish was cut off as Vaati nearly stepped on him. "Your name was Zelda, correct? Prince Link is expecting-"

"Link?-! Oh, is he here already? Am I late?" she asked worriedly. "Oh, I hope I'm not late… Am I?"

Vaati forced a smile, "N-No, you're just on time actually."

"Oh good…" She let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Hey, purple brain, move over!" Minish stabbed Vaati in the toe with his sword as he held up Zelda's head piece. "Here ya go, Zelda! You almost forgot this!"

She kneeled down and gave him a kiss, "Oh Minish, you're so thoughtful! Thank you!"

"Yes yes, you're all good. Shall we get going?" asked Vaati impatiently. "Wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

"Oh, you're right!"

As Zelda entered the castle courtyard, Vaati shut the door on Minish. The tiny hero glared up at the barricaded entrance.

"So that's how it is, is it? Well two can play at that game!" He looked around and spotted a vine growing up the castle wall. "Bingo!"

**X**

Zelda strolled down the courtyard path excitedly. "To think that soon I- That Prince Link and I- To think that we-"

"Will you finish your sentences?" asked Vaati annoyed as he followed behind.

"I'm sorry, its just I'm so excited!" she replied happily.

"You wont be for long…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

After a bit of climbing, Minish had successfully entered the castle courtyard. He dusted himself off and looked around. Vaati and Zelda were down below in the garden. The two were about to enter the castle when a mysterious figure appeared.

"Why hello there, young lady," greeted the stranger. She wore a dark black cloak that hid her features but there was definitely something off about her.

Zelda, too excited and happy about the wedding took no notice of the stranger's odd appearance. "Oh, hello... Now if you'll excuse me, I must be-"

"Oh, but why the hurry?" asked the woman. "Why not stay and chat with me for awhile?"

"I'd love to but you see I have a wedding to go to." She bowed apologetically. "I'm really sorry, but I must-"

"A wedding!" As Zelda tried to get past, the woman stepped in front of her, blocking her access to the castle. "Weddings are such a joyous occasion, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well…yes. They are."

"But you know what's even _more_ joyous than a wedding?" asked the woman as she led Zelda away from the castle doors.

"What could be more joyous than a wedding?" Zelda wondered curiously.

"Why, a wish on your wedding day of course!"

"A wish?"

"Yes, a wish… A special wish made on a special well… A special wishing well. Don't you want all of your dearest wishes to come true and live happily ever after for the rest of your days?"

Zelda nodded. "Well yes, that would be very nice."

The woman smiled, "Then what are you waiting for, my dear? Go and make your wish."

The strange woman had led Zelda away from the castle and into a small clearing in the garden. In the center was an ornate fountain that flowed into a deep well. What lay at the bottom was anyone's guess.

Zelda cautiously approached the well and peered down. Gathering her courage she clasped her hands together to make her wish. "Oh magic wishing well… Please listen well to my pleas… I wish-"

Just then the strange woman pushed Zelda and she fell forward into the well. Zelda screamed in fright as she fell down into the dark pit, her destination unknown…

Minish nearly had a heart attack and with _his _small body that would have been fatal. "Oh my gosh! Zelda! Zelda, come back! Help! I need help! I need-" The small hero was about to dash off for help but what happened next stopped him in his tracks.

The strange woman laughed a cold merciless laugh as she raised her arms and called out, "Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!"

Minish gasped. "The Queen! Oh man! I gotta get Help! Link! Link, we need you!" he yelled as he dashed off after the prince.

**X**

Vaati frowned as he approached the Queen. "Was that really necessary?"

Queen Ultimecia regarded him with a cold demeanor, "Everything is necessary for me to remain Queen."

"Yes, but where did you send her?"

Ultimecia smirked down into the dark abyss, "To a place where there are no happily ever afters…"

* * *

**Yay! Chap one is complete! Srry, not a lot of FF8 in this one. This chap was mainly Zelda so if you want to see the Squallness you'll have to come back for chap 2!**

**Till next Chap!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Deling City

**Okay, here's chap 2 -now with more Squall, lol- Enjoy!**

* * *

As Zelda continued to fall down that dark well all she could think about was what had gone wrong? She was all set to be married and live out the rest of her life in splendid bliss with Prince Link and yet here she was surrounded by a dark abyss, falling towards Goddesses knows where.

Just as Zelda had given up all hope of ever returning to the realm of light she came to an abrupt stop. She had landed on something hard and rough, somewhat like a floor. There was a ring of light on the surface and curiously she pushed upon it, removing the section of floor, and entering a new world…

"Oh my…"

Zelda stood and stared in awe. This world was unlike any she had ever seen. Tall buildings reached up into the heavens, flashing lights illuminated the dark city, several people walked about busily, some of which gave her odd looks as they passed by. But what intrigued Zelda the most were the large creatures roaming the streets. They were box shaped and appeared to have people in them.

The young girl from Hyrule gasped, "Oh no! Those poor people are trapped inside those horrible creatures! I must do something!"

Zelda ran, in the middle of the street, straight toward a car.

"Hey lady, get outta the road!" yelled the driver as he narrowly avoided Zelda and sped off.

She turned left to get away and was nearly hit by another car. She backed away in fright just as that car got hit by one from behind.

"Move it!"

"Dumb blonde! Move yer ass!"

Scared and confused, Zelda quickly ran over towards the side walk where she bumped into several passersby. They all gave her mean looks and shoved her aside as they continued on their way.

"E-Excuse me! Can any of you please- Oh!" She was cut off as a rather rude passerby shoved her into one of the many side building's walls. "Oh ow… P-Please, can anyone direct me to the castle? I'm supposed to be getting married today and-"

"Get out of the way!"

Zelda frowned. "Please, if you'd only listen for a minute-"

No one was listening. They were too busy with their own lives to worry over a lost bride. Regrettably, Zelda turned away from the crowded streets and into a back alley. Perhaps if she could just find one person who would listen to her she could-

Zelda's face lit up as she spotted an old man sitting alone. "Excuse me, kind sir! Can you help me? You see, I'm lost and I don't know where I am… May I sit down?"

The old man simply stared at her in confusion. Not knowing what to say he simply nodded.

As she sat down she said, "Oh thank you, I have been walking for awhile... I'm just glad I was able to find you. You see, I had always heard you frequented the waterfall and I couldn't find any…"

If the old man wasn't confused before, he certainly was now.

"You see, I'm supposed to get married today to Prince Link but I…" But what? She was speaking with that strange woman when-

Suddenly the old man reached out and took her golden head piece. He cackled as he ran away towards town.

"Give that back!" yelled Zelda as she ran after him. "That's mine! I need it to- Stop!"

The lone bride to be slowed to a stop as she lost him in the crowd. She had lost her head piece. She had lost her home. Prince Link was gone. Minish… He shoulders slumped as she realized the weight of her situation. She was lost in a strange place with no one to turn to.

Zelda forced a smile, "At least it can't get any worse!"

Rain.

"It just got worse…"

**X**

Squall Leonhart stared dead ahead in complete and utter boredom. Ever since the Sorceress Ultimecia's defeat things had gone back to normal. No more wars, no more assignments, no more random things to do… In short, a completely normal boring life… The rain outside only added to his already bad mood.

Sitting in front of him, ready to rip each other's heads off, were Selphi and Irvine. The two had gotten together after Ultimecia fell but quickly had a falling out. The reason? A card. A simple little Triple Triad card. The two had nearly gone to war over it and Cid had tasked Squall with 'resolving' the situation before it got too out of hand.

_Resolving? I don't even think Selphi knows what that is…_

"Its _mine_!" yelled Selphi as she glared daggers at her ex-boyfriend. "Its mine and you know it!"

"You mean it _used _to be yours," replied Irvine. He leaned back casually in his chair as he said, "I won that card fair and square so ha!"

Selphi stood up quickly and stomped her foot causing Irvine to lose his balance. He stumbled backward onto the floor as Selphi yelled, "You cheated, you washed up cowboy! Now give it back or-"

"W-Washed up?-!" Irvine quickly jumped to his feet. "Who you call 'en 'washed up'?-!"

"You! You mush for brains!"

"Why you-"

Squall had had enough. Mission or no, he was done. Without even saying a word he stood up and left, closing the door behind him. He had better things to do than listen to Selphi and Irvine yell at each other.

"Squall? Done already?" Squall's longtime friend and instructor, Quistis, stood up from her desk to greet her friend. "Any luck?"

"What do _you _think?" he asked. _Getting those two to cooperate is like teaching a chocobo to fly…_

She sighed, "And they used to be so close too… It's a real shame…"

_Whatever._

"Anyway," Quistis put on a smile as she asked, "Guess who just called?" When he didn't answer she said happily, "Rinoa!"

"Rinoa?"

She nodded, "She just finished putting the final touches on her Timber Restoration Act and should be back tomorrow morning. Isn't that wonderful?"

Squall folded his arms as he stared out the rainy window in thought. "I suppose…"

"_You_ _suppose_?-! Squall Leonhart!" Quistis marched up to him and with her instructor voice said, "Squall Leonhart, what is wrong with you? This is what you've been waiting for isn't it? A chance to propose to her? You said that when she got back-"

"I know what I said. Its just…"

"Having second thoughts?"

_Second thoughts? No, its not that. Its just- _"How am I supposed to tell Zell?"

Quistis backed off. Zell was completely oblivious when it came to things like this. "Well, um… You could always… Huh…"

_I suppose I'll just have to be blunt with him. As usual… _Squall turned to leave, "Make sure Selphi and Irvine haven't killed each other. I haven't heard any arguing coming from the other side of the door…"

"Alright. Good luck, Squall."

_I'm going to need it…_

**X**

"Yo! Yo, Squall! Hold up! Squall- Ow…" Zell flinched in pain as the taxi door slammed on his foot. Forcing a smile, he got in the taxi and closed the door. "Few! Man, am I glad I caught up to ya! You said you would wait for me!"

_I did. For fifteen minutes…_

"Boy, its _pouring _out there, huh?" He laughed as he shook the rain out of his hair, getting Squall wet in the process. "Say Squall, have-" he paused as he noticed his friend's glare. "Heh heh, oops… Sorry Squall…"

He sighed. Though they were roommates, Squall still hadn't quite gotten used to Zell's antics. Like how he always had to have a hotdog at all hours of the day _and _night. His strange obsession with randomly punching at nothing. And how exactly did he get his hair to do that? Hair glue?

"So, guess what I heard?" asked Zell as the taxi started to move.

Squall frowned, "What?"

"Rinoa's coming back!" he said happily.

_So Zell knows? But how much does he know exactly? _"Zell-"

"Aren't you excited? You haven't seen her in _how_ long?" He snickered, "I bet she'll be happy to see _you_!"

"Zell-"

"You have to totally invite her over!" he continued, totally ignoring Squall. "It'll be like old times! Just without tons of monsters and evil sorceresses trying to kill us…eh heh…"

"Zell, I-"

"Course we'll have to get more hotdogs and-"

"ZELL!"

He paused, "Er… Yeah, Squall?"

"I'm going to ask Rinoa to marry me."

Silence.

"SAY WHAT?-!"

_How did I know he would react like this…?_

"But Squall, if you get-get…you know, and Rinoa yeah then-then…" He paused, "Do I have to give up my room?"

Squall sweat-dropped. _To think this is one of the guys responsible for saving the world… _"No, Zell, you don't have to give up your room. You have to-"

"You're not kicking me out are you?" he asked sadly. He gave him a pout face as he awaited an answer.

Squall sighed. "No, Zell, I'm not-"

"Good!" He let out a relieved sigh as he smiled, "I knew you weren't as cold hearted as everyone said."

_Cold hearted? _"Zell, you don't under-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly! It'll be like before: Me, you, and Rinoa, having fun hang 'en out!"

_He still doesn't get it… _Done with the conversation, he turned to stare out the window.

The rain had let up some so he could easily make out the several shops lining the now empty streets. The clock tower glowed brightly in the distance as they passed General Caraway's mansion. It seemed only yesterday they had grouped there to discuss how to bring about Sorceress Edea's assassination. In the end, he was glad they had not succeeded…

"Hey, Squall, check out that weird chick…"

Squall came out of his thoughts as the taxi came to a stop. A strange girl in a white wedding gown was stuck up in a tree. _The hell…?_

"Hey! How's it going?" greeted Zell as he got out of the car and approached her.

_Zell… _After paying the fare, he too got out and approached the girl. It looked like she was chasing something. _An…owl?_

Zelda held on to a branch to support herself as she called out to the owl. "Excuse me, Mr. Gaebora… Please, can you direct me towards the castle? Do you know where Prince Link is?"

"Dude, she's talking to an owl…"

"I can see that…" Squall looked up at her curiously. _A wedding dress and…pointy ears? Just who is this girl?_

"Hello? Kaepora, do you- Oh!" Zelda gasped as she lost her footing and nearly fell. She held on to a top branch for dear life. "Help!"

"Squall, you have to do something!"

_Why me?_

"Squall!"

"Aaaahhh!"

_Dammit. _Squall rushed forward and caught Zelda just as the branch broke. It would have been a graceful rescue if they both hadn't collapsed under the weight of the dress.

"Wow, nice landing…" joked Zell. "You guys okay?"

_I think…_

"I believe so…" Zelda fixed her dress as she gave Squall a bow, "Thank you for rescuing me. It was most kind of you."

"…yeah…"

"What were you doing up in that tree?" asked Zell.

"Oh! I was asking the wise old owl if he knew where the castle was. You see, I was supposed to marry Prince Link today and live happily ever after but something went terribly wrong… Do you know where I am?"

Zell and Squall stared at her in confusion. Prince? There were no princes in this era and the only castle they knew of was Ultimecia's, but that was in the future. So what was this girl talking about?

"This is Deling City," said Squall finally. "Where are you from?"

"From the fantastical Kingdom of Hyrule."

Zell laughed, "Yeah right… For real though, where are you from?"

Before she could answer, a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky followed by a clap of thunder. It seemed as if it were going to rain again…

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside?"

**X**

On their way to Squall's apartment Zelda had begun explaining her tale to them. Of how she was saved by Prince Link and of their wedding. They had just made it to their floor when she got to the part about the mysterious stranger.

"Wait. So you just followed some stranger you didn't even know?"

"Well, yes… She told me to look into the well and wish for all my dreams to come true but I must have looked very far because I fell down, down, down… And then I climbed out of this big round hole and I got very lost… Until I fell out of the tree and now here I am with you!" She gave them a great big smile to show her appreciation.

"Right… Is that a habbit of yours? Falling out of stuff?" asked Squall.

He meant it as a sarcastic remark but Zelda took it seriously.

"Well no… Usually I get kidnapped or turned to stone. I remember this one time I was put under a sleeping spell."

"Sleeping spell?"

"Oh yes, but not to worry. I'm certain that Link is already searching for me."

"He's uh, that Prince guy, right?" asked Zell.

"Yes, no doubt by morning he'll come and rescue me from this strange land…"

_Strange? You're the only one whose strange here…_

"And when he does rescue me he'll take me home and the two of us can share in true love's kiss…" She sighed as she thought of Prince Link holding her in his arms. "Oh Link…"

Squall paused outside his door. "True love's kiss?"

She gave him a nod, "It's the most powerful thing in the world…"

_Whatever._

As Squall opened the door, Zell rushed in mumbling something about hotdogs. Zelda entered the apartment in awe. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. All these places and people were so different to her, but deep down she knew everything would be alright. Prince Link would come to rescue her and they would all live happily ever after.

"So, um, do you have any place to stay?" asked Squall as he closed the door.

"I don't believe so… Perhaps I could find an underground grotto or a hollowed tree to stay in…"

_Grotto? Tree? She cant be serious… _"Listen, I'll call you a taxi and you can go back to…whatever, okay?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "Taxi?"

Squall resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Just…stay on the couch until I get back, got it?"

Zelda did as Squall said and sat down on the couch. Squall had gone off into a side room to find his cell when Zell walked out of the kitchen, a hotdog in his hand.

"So are you some kind of princess or something?" he asked.

"Not yet. But I will be soon…" She yawned as she leaned down to rest her head, "Once Prince Link comes and rescues me…"

"Once he rescues you what?"

No answer.

"Um, hello? Uh-oh…" Zell left Zelda's sleeping from and approached Squall who had just found his cell phone. "Um, Squall? That weird chick just passed out on your couch…"

"What?" Squall rushed into the living room to see for himself. "Oh no. She cant stay here."

"But Squall-"

"Wake her up."

"No."

He turned to face Zell. Usually when he asked for something Zell would do it, no questions asked. For him to refuse like this… "Zell-"

"I'm not just going to throw some girl out in the rain! And neither should you!"

"Zell, we don't even know who she is and its obvious she has some serious mental problems... I have enough to deal with as it is."

"So you're just going to kick her out?"

He wanted to say yes. He had no obligations towards this woman. Heck, he didn't even know her name. Why should he care what happened to her?  
He looked down at her sleeping peacefully on the couch. There was something about her… Something…_magical _that made him unable to refuse her. After a moment, he sighed.

"Fine, she can stay-"

"Alright!"

"But just for tonight."

"See? You _do _care!" Zell shoveled down his hotdog. "Now if you'll excuse, I have to go work this off…"

As Zell left, Squall turned his gaze back to Zelda. _Its not that I care… I just… Just what? _He shook his head, "I think too much…"

* * *

**Thus ends chap 2! I decided to base them in Deling City cuz it seemed like the most appropriate FF8 city to use. And if you're confused over the Ultimecia thing don't be. It all gets explained later.**

**Till next chap!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fluffy Bunny Slippers

**Yo, um…srry for the long wait and crap… (Is there anyone even following this?) So uh, here's chap 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fear not, fairest Zelda! I am on my way!" declared Link as he fearlessly jumped into the enchanted well.

Minish gathered up his courage before jumping in as well. "Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

After Zelda had fallen into the well, Minish had run off to tell Link the horrible news. Without any hesitation whatsoever, the prince had mounted his steed and dashed off to her rescue. Minish, being the Hero he is, had followed him and now they were both falling down the well, straight towards Deling City.

Link was the first to arrive. He took one look at the strange city before running up to a random person and saying, "You there! Peasant! Where have you taken my one true love? Speak quickly!"

Seifer Almasy stopped what he was doing and faced Link. He glared at the prince and asked, "Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly of which I speak! Now, villain, speak now or I will cut you down where you stand!" He brandished his sword to show he meant business.

"Whoa! Hold on, you know?" said who else but Raijin. "We don't know what you're talking about, you know?"

Fujin nodded, "Explain."

Link lowered his sword slightly, "The evil Queen has played a foul trick on the fair maid, Zelda. Using her powers of deceit, she sent my princess here to this strange world. It is my hope that I may find her and bring her back home where we shall be married and live happily ever after."

The three friends stared at each other in disbelief. What kind of drugs was this guy on?

To add to the wtf-ness, Minish had just arrived. He climbed up on Link's shoulder and looked around in awe. This place was huge!

"Minish! Tell me, are these people in league with the evil queen?" asked Link.

Minish glanced at Seifer and his gang then shook his head. "Pi! Pico po pico picori!" Minish gasped. What the hell?-! What was wrong with his voice? He cleared his throat and tried again. "Riki poko ti picori!"

Not good. Somehow he had lost his ability to speak English.

"Dude, what the heck is that, you know?" Raijin went to poke Minish but was foiled when he stabbed him in the finger with his tiny sword.

Seifer laughed, "Who would have guessed the circus was in town? A cross-dresser and a midget! Go figure!"

Fujin nodded, "Laughable."

Link sheathed his sword, done with the conversation. "It seems my time is wasted here. Come Minish, let us be rid of these peasants and find more suitable company."

"What was that?-!" Seifer glared after Link as he ran off. "Come back here and say that to my face, chickenwuss!"

**X**

When Zelda awoke, she was quite happy. Yesterday may have been a tad upsetting, but it was a bright new day full of light and happiness and-

Zelda paused as she realized there were no lights or any signs of happiness for that matter. The whole apartment was dished out in black and dark colors. Random things were scattered about, cluttering up the room.

She clicked her tongue, "Oh, this will just not do… Not at all." She smiled as an idea hit her. "I know!"

**X**

Zell brushed his teeth unenthusiastically, still half asleep. As he entered the kitchen looking for his morning hot dot he glanced into the living room to check on the princess.

He froze.

Zell's tooth brush fell to the floor as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. "Oooh….. Squall is _not _going to like this…"

Zell stopped in front of Squall's door. To enter this early in the morning was strictly prohibited. Not to say he hadn't tried once. Once…

He gathered up his courage. This was an emergency! Squall had to understand. He knocked on the door carefully and peered in, "Um… Hey, Squall?"

A muffled groan was his only reply.

"I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"_WHAT?-!_"

Squall nearly had a heart attack after Zell told him what had happened. Hoping against hope it wasn't true, he dashed into the living room to see for himself.

_Dear god…_

It was worse than he had feared. The entire room was _pink_. Bright-fluorescent-pink. Gone were his familiar furnishings. In their place were pink ribbons, white lace, purple cushions and… _fluffy bunny slippers?-!_

Squall was livid. "Where is she?"

Zell gulped. He hadn't seen Squall _this _mad since Seifer kidnapped Rinoa at the end of Disc 3.

"Where is she?-!"

"Uh…"

There was silence as the two friends stared at each other. Just as Zell was about to reply, they heard singing coming from down the hall. Someone was in the bathroom.

"Now Squall, come on man, its not _that _bad! It-" Zell tried to calm his friend down as Squall stormed past him towards the bathroom. He was about to follow when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

Upon opening it, he got his answer.

"R-Rinoa?-!"

"Surprise! Zell, long time no see!" greeted Rinoa happily. She gave him a mock frown, "No hotdog? Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" he replied quickly. "N-Nothing's going on! Nothing at all!"

"Oh really?" She walked in and looked around, "Where's Squall?"

**X**

The SeeD in question was currently banging on the bathroom door angrily. Never in his life had he seen so much pink and if this girl were to stay, well, things wouldn't be pretty.

"Hey! I don't know what you're doing in there but you have to go. You cant stay here." He paused as the singing stopped. "Are you even listening to me?"

Squall opened the door and immediately wished he hadn't. He quickly looked away as Zelda stepped out of the shower.

She smiled cheerfully as she wrapped a towel around herself. "Oh! Good morning, Squall!"

He simply nodded, too flustered to speak. _At least now I know what she was doing…_

"Are you feeling alright, Squall?" she asked concerned. "Your face is all red…"

"No its not!" he said, face all red. _What is going on? Am I…blushing?-! But that's ridiculous! I don't-_

"I didn't realize magic existed in this world," stated Zelda as she looked around, "but this room… Its wondrous!"

"What?"

"The water," she said, pointing to the shower, "where does it come from?"

"The pipes, I suppose…"

"And where do the pipes get it?"

"I-I don't know…" he said awkwardly, averting his gaze. With each question she asked, she moved closer and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. "Listen, about what you did to my apartment-"

"Don't you just love it?" she asked brightly. "Here, let me show you-"

"No, wait-"

As Squall reached out to stop Zelda she tripped, dragging Squall down with her. They both fell into the hallway with Zelda landing on top of Squall.

She giggled to herself as she looked down at him, "That was fun!"

Squall let out a small laugh despite himself, "Never done _that _before…"

"Squall?"

He froze as he spotted Rinoa in the hallway. _What is she doing here?_

Rinoa glared at Zelda suspiciously, "Who is this?"

"N-Nothing! This is nothing!"

"I bet."

"Why hello!" Zelda stood, adjusting her towel, and walked up to Rinoa, "My name is Zelda. What's your name?"

_Oh god, no! _Squall rushed to his feet to prevent Zelda from saying anything that would make the situation worse. "Rinoa, its not what you think!"

"I was on my way to the castle to get married when-"

Rinoa narrowed her eyes, "She's married?"

"No! She's not yet-"

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?"

Squall grabbed Zelda and moved her away from Rinoa to shut her up. "Rinoa, listen to me. She was lost. I was only trying to help her-"

"Help her what?" asked Rinoa sarcastically. "Find the shower?" She glared at his angrily, "I leave for three weeks and when I come back I find you like _this_?-! With…With…"

"Zelda," finished the princess.

"Rinoa, its not like that! I would never-"

"I thought you were different, Squall. After all we've been through I thought I meant something to you. Well, apparently not!" She gave Zelda a cold stare and she waved in response. "You know what? I'm out of here."

"No, Rinoa, wait! Don't go! Rinoa!"

Zell popped his head into the room as Squall chased Rinoa out the door. "They gone?"

Zelda nodded.

"Good…" He sighed in relief. "Man, I don't think I've ever seen 'em go at each other like that… Heh, Squall's in the dog house now!"

Zelda looked confused, "Dog house?"

"Eh, never mind… Anyway," Zell looked at her slightly embarrassed, "maybe you should put some clothes on. You're kind of um…you know…"

"Oh but what about Squall? Will he be alright?"

"Don't worry 'bout him. He'll be back soon. I think…"

"Okay then. Where…?"

"Down the hall on the left," pointed out Zell. "There should be some spare clothes or something…"

"Thank you, Zell."

He watched her go in amusement. This chick had some serious issues but…she wasn't all that bad. If only a certain SeeD could see that…

**X**

Ten minutes later, Squall came back. He did his best not to slam the door but it didn't exactly work.

Zell flinched as he heard it slam. "Oh boy…" He put down his copy of Combat King and greeted his friend. "Yo, Squall! How's it…going? You okay?"

Squall simply stood there in silence. _How could this have happened? First my apartment turns into a four year old's paradise and now Rinoa dumps me… Where did I go wrong? _He paused. _That girl…_

"Come on, Squall. Talk to me here. You know I cant read your mind when you go into those twenty-five minute monologues in your head," joked Zell. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," he said as he came out of his thoughts. "That girl is leaving. Now."

"But-"

"No buts. Now tell me where she is." Squall looked around and spotted the closed door.

"Cant you reconsider?"

"No, Zell." Squall walked up to the door and banged his fist against it to get her attention. "Hey, girl-"

"Her name is Zelda," corrected Zell.

"Whatever, listen. I dont know what your deal is, if you're waiting for prince charming or-"

"Prince Link," corrected Zelda from the other side of the door.

_Will these people stop correcting me?-! _"Look, I don't care. You cant stay here. I'll get you a bus, a train, a taxi- On second thought, skip the train. But that's it. I cant deal with this anymore." He let out a tired breath to calm himself down. This girl was more trouble than she was worth. _Speaking of trouble…_

Squall turned around to face Zell.

He gulped, _Uh-oh…_

"And where exactly were you while Rinoa was here?"

"I um…"

"Zell-"

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Zelda walked out wearing a long dress of black and pink. She strolled passed Squall and Zell headed for the living room.

They paised, "When did she…?"

"Where did you get that?" asked Squall. _Why do I get the feeling I've seen that somewhere before?_

"I made it!" she said proudly. She twirled around to show it off, "Do you like it?"

Zell looked at the material more closely, "Is that…" He paused. "You didn't…"

"Did what?"

Squall's eyes widened as it finally clicked. "You made a dress out of my curtains?-!"

Zelda's usually cheerful smile faded, "Are you unhappy?"

"No, I'm angry! You made a dress out of my curtains! Its enough to make _any _sane person angry!"

"Angry?" she asked confused.

"Yes, its an unpleasant emotion. Ever heard of it?" _No doubt she hasn't._

"Squall, don't you think you're going a bit far?" asked Zell. "It was only a few curtains and besides, I think the dress looks cute, don't you?"

He ignored the 'cute' question and turned to face the root of his problems. "You have created a completely unnecessary problem with Rinoa that I now have to resolve. Because of _you_, my chances of getting back with her are slim to none." He looked away, "And to think I was going to propose…"

"A proposal?-!" Zelda's face lit up. "Oh that's wonderful! When-"

"Never, because now she thinks that you and I…um…"

Her eyes widened in fear, "Kissed?"

Zell let out a laugh, "Sure, that works too…"

"Not helping, Zell."

Zelda looked down, her brow creased with worry. Squall and Rinoa were having problems and it was all her fault! How could she help rectify this situation? "I know! You should sing to her!"

Squall and Zell looked at each other, "Sing to her?"

"And maybe that would reassure her of your affections!"

_You've got to be kidding me… Whoa! _Squall backed up as Zelda ran to him.

"You need to rush to her side and hold her in your arms and then pour your heart out in a beautiful ballad!" She sighed as she looked up at him, "And then she'll know for sure…"

"Know what?"

"That you love her more than anything else in the world…"

Squall looked down at her slightly confused. His anger was all but gone, now replaced by curiosity. _Just who Is this girl?_

Zelda shied away from him, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I-I don't know…"

Zell grinned, "_I _know why he's looking at you like that…"

"Zell!" Suddenly Squall remembered his friend's coincidental disappearance.

"Oh crap!"

"Come back here!"

Zelda laughed as Squall chased after Zell.

The morning had started out shaky, but the day had just begun…

**X**

A frown crossed Ultimecia's face as she glowered down at Zelda's reflection in the well below her.

"To think that the little wretch is still alive! I would have thought that the darkness of that vile place would have done her in long ago. Now it seems all my planning has been for naught!" She turned to face Vaati. "Once that prince finds her, he'll bring her back here and then he'll simply toss me aside like common rubbish… Well I refuse to be dethroned again!"

'What if he doesn't find her?" asked Vaati.

"What if he does?-!" she yelled. She gazed down at the well worriedly. "Its bad enough she's found her way to that accursed SeeD and his friends…" _What if she tells them of my existence? That would be troublesome… If only there was_-She glanced at Vaati, an idea forming.

He looked at her warily, "What?"

"I think its time I finally put you to use…"

He backed away, "Oh no. You are not sending me to that retched place. I refuse!"

"My dear, Vaati… You have no choice." A twisted smile crossed her face as she moved closer. "Don't you remember who it was that granted you your form? Without me, why… You would still be a lowly minish. You don't want to go back to that way of life, do you?"

He grit his teeth angrily. She had him exactly where she wanted him. If he refused, she would turn him back into a diminutive minish. If he accepted…

"What would you have me do?"

* * *

**Once again, srry it took so long. The next chap might take me even longer depending upon whether I decide to continue this or not. It all depends on reviews and guess who's in charge of that, dear readers?**


	4. Chapter 4: Tales of Tainted Fruit

**Well! Been long enough, don't you agree? I am SO sorry it took this long to update. Several things got in the way most of all being my Seven Swords Series, but that is all but done for now. So once again I apologize and hope this chapter was worth the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Vaati arrived in Deling City he wasted no time in tracking down the Prince. The young Hylian was currently doing battle with what he thought to be a ferocious creature.

Translation: He was attacking a bus.

"For the love of Nayru, Link, stop messing around and get down here!"

Link grinned as he plunged his sword into the roof of the bus and with a triumphant laugh said, "Ha ha! I have felled the beast! Now, reveal to me the location of my bride!"

The Wind Mage groaned. Why Ultimecia didn't simply do away with the Prince and ignore the girl was beyond him. "Hurry up and get down before-"

He was cut off as Seifer and his goons walked off the bus looking extremely pissed.

"Alright, who's the moron that nearly killed me?-!" yelled Seifer. He took one look at Vaati before turning to spot Link atop the bus. "You again? And just who is this?" he asked, referring the Vaati, "The Painted Lady?"

Raijin laughed, "Heh heh, good one, ya know?"

Shaking her head, Fujin pointed to Vaati and said, "Man."

"So we have a chickenwuss, a cross dresser, and a… Where's the midget?"

Minish sighed, exhausted as he finally reached the top of the boss. He had followed Prince Link as best he could in the bustling city but there was only so much ground you could cover when you're three inches high. Once he had recovered himself he looked to see who was talking about him.

The little minish gasped as he spotted Vaati. "Riki copi picoco ti po!" he exclaimed. He pulled on Link's pant leg to get his attention and pointed at Vaati accusingly, "Riki copi picoco!"

Everyone looked at the tiny minish like he was nuts but only Vaati could understand what he was saying. He glared at the small hero viciously.

"Riki copi!" continued Minish frantically. _Its him! _he thought. _He's in league with Ultimecia! Gah, why can no one understand me?-!_

Wishing to lose the crowd that was now beginning to gather, Vaati said, "It seems our little friend here is in need of some refreshments. Perhaps we should retire for now?"

"Excellent idea, Vaati." Link sheathed his sword and hopped off the bus. "We wouldn't get any information from these peasants anyway. Good bye once again," waved Link as he and Vaati walked off with Minish in tow.

Seifer clenched his fists angrily as they left them, "Again?-! That's it! Next time we meet you're dead! Ya got that, chickenwuss?-! _Dead!_"

**X**

After dodging a few cars and getting somewhat lost, the trio finally managed to find a fast food place. Along the way, Minish kept trying to tell Link of Vaati's treachery but it was no use. Link simply didn't understand a word he said and Vaati kept interrupting. After awhile the small minish had given up.

"Here are your orders," smiled the waitress. "Be sure to come again."

"Indeed." Link looked down at his hamburger and fries. Curiously he picked up a French fry and asked, "What exactly is a French before its fried…?"

Vaati resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You know what? I'm going to go and ask. Wait here…"

Minish narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Vaati walked off. That wind mage was up to something and he was gunna find out what!

Vaati skirted a waiter and entered through the back into the kitchens. He was positive he had heard the Queen's voice coming from somewhere back here, but how could that be? He side stepped another chef and stopped in front of a boiling kettle. "You've got to be kidding…"

Lifting the lid he could clearly see Ultimecia's image in the bubbling water. "Ultimecia…?"

"That's _Queen_ Ultimecia to you, _peasant_."

He sighed. _Oh yeah, that's her…_

Minish hid behind a salt and pepper set as he overheard Ultimecia. _That proves it! Vaati and the Queen are definitely in cahoots with each other! That slimy bastard!_

"Have you found them yet?" asked the queen.

Vaati nodded, getting right down to business. "Yes and no. I've found the Prince. As for the girl, well…"

"So the wretch still alludes me…"

Minish glared at them both. _Wretch?-! They'll pay for that one!_

"Ulti- Your majesty, is it really necessary to-"

She gave him a cold stare which instantly silenced him. "Are you questioning me, Vaati?"

"N-No, your majes-"

"I want that girl _dead_." Ultimecia rubbed her hands together fretfully, "If those two were to reunite and come back here…not to mention those SeeDs…"

"Just who are these SeeDs you keep referring to?" asked Vaati.

"Never you mind!" she snapped.

Minish blinked as three apples suddenly appeared on the water's surface. _And just what are those for?_

"What are these for?" asked Vaati, voicing Minish's thoughts.

"These are poisoned apples," she answered.

"Like in fairy tales?" Vaati scoffed. "You seriously believe that these will do her in? If I remember correctly, these sort of schemes never work. Milady, why not simply do away with the Prince? That, to me, seems like the easiest and most efficient way to deal with our problems-"

"_Silence!_ I don't remember ever asking for your opinion, Vaati. Besides, its not the prince that worries me…"

"So it's the girl then?" Vaati folded his arms, a frown on his face. _But no… The queen would never trouble herself over some woman from the forest. It must be this SeeD she keeps mentioning… Best file this knowledge for further study._

"Listen, as clichéd as it is, these apples will work perfectly, if used correctly of course. She must bite into it before the clock strikes twelve-"

"Another fairy tale?" asked Vaati flatly.

Queen Ultimecia glowered up at him, "That is the last time you interrupt me, mage. The next shall be your last."

"…Understood,"

Minish laughed silently to himself, _Heh heh, she told Him!_

"Now then, have her bite into the apple before the clock strikes twelve. Even if she doesn't swallow, it wont matter. One tiny bite…and all my troubles are over…." Ultimecia chuckled to herself as she thought of her plan. If the girl was gone, there would be no way for the SeeD to ever discover her existence and the Prince would remain in this world forever searching for a bride he would never find, leaving her complete mastery of the throne. It was perfect.

"I understand, your majesty. Consider it done." Vaati took the three apples then and turned to reunite with the prince. Cliched as it was, the plan would work. The only X factor in all this seemed to be this SeeD. Who was he…?

Minish sighed as Ultimecia's image in the water disappeared. That lady was one scary queen! Trying to poison Zelda just so she could keep her crown! Well, that Wind Mage wouldn't even get near her if he had anything to say about-about…ah…

Vaati froze. He could have sworn he had heard someone sneeze just now. Thinking it nothing, he turned to gaze at the boiling pot one more time before heading out and that's when he saw it.

"What the…?" Reflected in the water was none other than Minish.

The small hero gulped as they made eye contact. _Darn pepper shaker! I gotta go warn Prince Link about this guy! Now more than ever!_

"Get back here!" yelled Vaati, chasing after him. "If he tells Link about this…"

Minish deftly dodged the items on he shelf, slid down a broom, and landed on the floor successfully exiting the kitchen. Skirting the counter, he ran up to the booth where Link was sitting and climbed up onto the table.

Link put down his coke as the small hero waved his arms frantically, "Minish, what seems to be the problem? Are you alright?"

"Pi! Pico picori! Riki-"

"_Gotcha!_" Vaati grinned in triumph as he scooped up the tiny hero and squeezed.

Link blinked in confusion, "Vaati…? What's going-"

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all, your- uh, Prince Link. He seems to be still flummoxed over the earlier incident with the bus, is all."

"The what?"

Minish rolled his eyes and bit Vaati's hand. Once he was back on the table he pointed at Link and then himself signaling for the prince to watch him. _I have to warn him somehow!_

"It seems he wants to tell me something…" Link nodded, "Alright, Minish, fire away."

Vaati glared at them both but remained silent.

_Okay, here's my chance! _Minish cleared his throat and began, "Pi! Pico!"

"Okay…?"

Minish pointed at Vaati, "Pi Picoti…."

"Vaati…?"

He nodded, "Pi! Picoti… Picoti riki rikoto Picomico pi picoto! Picoto riki copi pi pico rikico! Piri picori pico pi-"

"Whoa there, little fellow." Link leaned back in his chair, "I'm afraid I don't follow. Vaati?"

The wind mage stopped picturing horrific things happening to the small hero and glanced at Link, "Er…yes?"

"Translate."

"What? Well…" He paused, a small smile crossing his face as he thought of how to turn this situation around. "Why of course your majesty."

"Pi! Pico!" _If he does that he'll change my words around! No, you blonde headed prince!_

"Don't worry, Minish," assured Link, "My servant Vaati is well learned in the ways of your people. Go on, Vaati."

"As you wish." The wind make sat back in his chair casually as he said, "Our small friend here is quite distressed, as you can tell from his demeanor. The poor thing is simply worried for Zelda's safety."

Minish frowned. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"He feels as if we should stop delaying here and continue our search. Finding the girl takes top priority, don't you agree?"

"My dear friend, Vaati, you are absolutely right!" Link put down his burger and stood up. "Come! Let us be off!"

And with that, the Prince took off out the door.

Minish glowered up at Vaati and he grinned in response, "Come along, Minish. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Zelda, now would you? That being said…" Vaati picked up Minish by his tunic so they were eye level, "Get in my way and the girl wont be the only one getting hurt."

"Riki ripico picori!"

"What did you call me you filth?-!"

"Minish grinned, "Pi pico."

As long as he had a say, Vaati would never harm Zelda and that was a promise!

**X**

After properly dealing with Zell, the apartment had finally settled down. The muscle maniac had slipped out the door leaving Squall to deal with Zelda. Noticing the time however, the two barely had enough time to say their good mornings before Squall headed out the door, Zelda in tow.

How could he have forgotten he had a meeting this morning? Glancing at Zelda, he found his answer.

One quick taxi ride and a brisk walk later, they arrived at their destination.

"Quistis, please tell me I'm not late."

"Okay then, Squall. You're not late." She fixed her glasses as she spotted Zelda. "And who is this?"

_An irritation… _"Listen, Quistis, I need you to find out who she is, where she comes from and-"

"Oh but you already know that, Squall." Zelda gave Quistis a smile, "My name is Zelda and I'm from the fantastical Kingdom of Hyrule. Pleased to meet you!"

Squall shut his eyes in annoyance while Quistis simply raised an eyebrow. "Pleased to meet you too…?"

"Look, I don't care how much it costs but find out where this Hyrule place is and get her there. I don't have time to deal with this anymore…"

"Sounds like you've had a rough night." She nodded and started typing away at her computer, "Alright Squall, but just to let you know, you _are _late. I was simply humoring you."

_What?-! _He resisted the urge to glare. "Fine, just…make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." He was about to walk off when he remembered Rinoa. "Oh, and if Rinoa calls, let me know. Right away, understood?"

Another eyebrow raised, "Did you two get into a fight?"

"Good bye, Quistis."

And with that he was off.

She stopped typing to glance at Zelda. The girl kept standing in front of the automatic door making it shut and close. "Just what has Squall gotten himself into this time, I wonder?"

**X**

A couple minutes later, Squall returned looking extremely relieved. Selphi and Irvine followed behind looking less relieved. Both SeeDs refused to look at each other as they left the small office.

_At least now I wont have to listen to them argue all the time…_

"I still say I won it fair and square," mumbled Irvine peeved.

Selphi pretended not to of heard him as he reached out to stretch, hitting the cowboy in the face, "Oh man, all that paper work wore me out!"

"Why you!"

Squall quickly turned to silence them. "Settle down. Its over now. Forget it."

"Yes, Squall…"

"Yeah yeah…"

Remembering his previous conversation, Squall quickly moved to Quistis's side. "So? Anything?"

She shook her head, perplexed, "No, nothing. I checked all the records. There's no data on any Hyrule or anything and she doesn't have a last name so I couldn't track her that way."

"No last name?"

"Nothing. And I asked about this Hyrule place. She told me it was 'past the ocean of dreams' and next to 'the land of termination'. What's up with that?"

Squall had to stop himself from going into 'Squall Mode' over that. "I honestly have no idea." _Land of termination? Ocean of dreams? Just where did this girl get these ideas from?_

The girl in question had just walked up to Selphi, a smile on her face, "Why hello! How on earth do you get your hair to do that? Its quite lovely."

"Ya think so? Heh, thanks. I used to know a certain someone who thought that same thing," she finished bitterly.

"Oh Im sure he still feels that way. Any man would be lucky to have someone as beautiful as you by their side."

"Hmph." The nun chuck bearing SeeD pointed at Irvine. "Tell _him _that. The only thing _that _cowboy cares about is how 'lovely' he is himself."

"What did you-"

He was cut off as Zelda walked up beside him, "Are you him?"

"Eh, what?"

"Surely you must know how lucky you are to hold her heart. Just look at that passionate fire in her eyes…" She giggled as he placed their hands together, "Its no wonder you're in love."

"Um, Squall-"

"I know, I know." With a sigh, he quickly separated Zelda from the Final Fantasy pair. "Will you knock it off?"

She looked up at him confused, "I don't understand…"

"You don't understand a lot of things, do you?"

"Um…what?"

"Listen, its not like that alright? They're not together anymore."

She took a moment to process that. "Not together…anymore? But I'm sure they'll get back together. They're in love."

At this he finally did roll his eyes. "Look, they're separating alright? They were like that but not anymore. This idea of love that you have is incorrect. It doesn't last, understand? They're separating, forever, never to be with each other ever again." He let out a tired breath. _Maybe now she'll understand that this fantasy of happily ever after doesnt- Wait…what is she doing? Is she…? _"Oh great…"

Zelda started to cry as she thought of what he had just said. To not be with the one you love? Forever and ever? What kind of cruel world was this?

"Dammit, Squall, now look what you did." Irvine frowned in disapproval. "You made the girl cry! What did she ever do to you?"

He nearly laughed at that statement.

"Hey! Making a girl cry isn't funny!" yelled Selphi, upset.

Squall turned to them both, flustered. "You don't understand, its not-"

"Squall Leonhart, what on earth is going on here?" asked Cid as he approached Quistis's desk.

"Uh, Nothing, sir! This girl, she just-"

"Well if this is how you are, I don't want any part of any agreement with you!" declared Selphi as she walked out.

"Hmph, I thought you were better than this, Leonhart." Irvine tilted his hat before following Selphi out the door.

The Head Principal of Balamb tapped his foot impatiently, "Status report."

Squall tried to silence Zelda as best he could as he said, "She just started crying! I don't-"

"And who is this 'she'?"

"She's um, well…" _The worst thing to ever happen to me…_

"Listen, Squall, I put you on this assignment because I thought you could handle it. Was I wrong in my judgment?"

"No, sir. Of course not. Its just-" He placed his hand on his temple, thinking. _Yesterday, everything was fine. Rinoa was coming back. I was going to propose. The She appeared. Rinoa breaks up with me. I finally get Irvine and Selphi to stop fighting. She gets in my way once again. I can't keep putting up with this anymore._

"Well?"

"Sir, I'm sorry for today. I promise I will take care of it."

"Good." He gave Quistis a nod before leaving.

She shook her head in pity. "What happened to you, Squall? You used to be the best. Now…"

Feeling extremely angry, Squall grabbed Zelda by her forearm and forced her to follow him. "Listen to me, stop crying. You're making a scene."

"But…But its just so awful!"

"Yeah well that's how things are. You allow yourself to be immersed in the littlest of happiness's one moment and the next its gone. Letting yourself give in to these fantasies is just setting yourself up for regret, sadness, and despair later on when it turns out to be not what you were expecting."

She gaped up at him, stunned, "How can you say such things…?"

"Because I live in the real world where these things happen every day."

"But they don't have to! If you truly believe in love and kindess-"

"Yeah, well I don't. Now lets go."

Zelda remained silent as he led her out of the building. It couldn't be true, what he had said. That he didn't believe in love and kindness. If he didn't believe in such things, what about Rinoa? He had to of been saying those things because he was upset. But why was he upset? Was it…because of her…?

Once they were out of the building, Squall led her to the entrance of Deling Park.

"Zelda, listen, I'm not normally like this, its just… I can't deal with this anymore. I can't…" He struggled with what he was about to do. Everything he stood for told him it was the right thing but something deep down knew it was wrong. "Here, take this money and…and go. I can't… I can't help you anymore."

She looked up at him sadly, "You…want me to leave?"

He couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze as he said, "Yes. I just…can't handle it anymore. Use the money to call your prince, that Link guy. Have him pick you up, you know, bring his horse or something. I…"

"I'm so sorry…"

He turned to look at her. That's what he was about to say.

"I'm so sorry, for everything." Her bright blue eyes began tearing up as she said, "You have been so kind to me and it seems…I have simply been a burden to you…"

_That's…_

"I would never wish any sadness or trouble upon you and...if I have brought that to you… Im sorry…"

He frowned. _Great, I made her cry again…_

She sniffed back her tears as she forced a smile, "If it will make you happy…I'll go."

"You…going to be alright?" It was out his mouth before he could even think it.

Her smile widened. "Squall, I wish you every happiness… Thank you, for all you've done. Good bye…"

He watched her go with a mixture of relief and sadness. The relief he understood. But the sadness? Why should he be feeling sad? She had brought nothing but misfortune to him. But…was that really true?

He gazed after her now feeling regret.

"Dammit… Zelda, wait!"

**X**

Vaati let out a tired breath as he leaned up against a street sign. They had been all over Deling City looking for the girl but so far they had had no luck. It didn't help that not only did he have to look out for Zelda, but he had to keep an eye on Minish and the Prince as well.

"Its like I'm their baby sitter or something…"

"Did you say something, Vaati?"

"Nothing."

"Ah…" He looked around the busy city, "This town is so large. It would be hard to cover so much ground. Perhaps we should split our forces…"

"Split up? But then…" _I wouldn't be able to keep my eye on them…_

"I think it's a sound idea! That way we can cover more ground."

_I suppose I should follow along for now… _"Yes, however, if I can make a suggestion?"

"And what would that be?"

"Allow me to partner with Minish. With his condition-"

"Yes yes, excellent idea!"

The small hero frowned in annoyance from atop Prince Link's shoulder. _Lousy turncoat! He just doesn't want the Prince finding out about his secret! I swear, if I were just five inches taller I'd- _

He stopped short as he spotted Zelda amidst the crowd. "Pico!" Minish jumped up and down, tugging at Link's ear to get his attention. "Pico! Pico! Riki ri pico!"

Unfortunately, he also got Vaati's attention.

His eyes widened as he spotted her. "Sire! Link, we should split up now, " he said quickly. "You should cover the western half of the city. _Minish _and I-" he quickly grabbed the small hero firmly," will cover the east."

"Alright then, but-"

_Dammit, just leave already! _Thinking quickly, Vaati said, "There! Is that not her? Link, look!"

The Prince turned to where Vaati was pointing, spotting the false Zelda. "It is her!"

"Quick! Run to her and save her from this cruel world."

"Zelda! Wait!" he yelled, running after the fake bride. "I have come to rescue you!"

As Link headed off after the wrong girl, Vaati turned to follow the real Princess. She was being led by some strange man in black. Perhaps the SeeD Ultimecia had mentioned?

"Picoto ripiki!"

"Oh, quiet down you pest. I'm not going to harm the girl. Heh, that will be the apple's job…"

Minish struggled against Vaati's grip. This was not good. Zelda was in danger and Prince Link was going the wrong way!

What was a Minish to do?

* * *

**Ha ha! I said May and May yeah get! Actually its about a hour _after _May but details: Who needs 'em?**

**I promise the next chap wont be as, heh, late as this one.**

**Hope it was worth it. The Dramatic Park Scene is next and boy, was it a doozey!**

**Till next Chap!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Walk in the Park

**Its chapter 5 time! ^^ You know what that means? That's right! The dreaded park scene! Will there be singing? Will Squall lose his mind? Will there be cake?-! Guess we'll just have to see!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Zelda! Zelda hold on a sec-" Squall stopped short as he spotted a familiar trio. _Not these guys…_

"Why hello!" greeted Zelda as he approached Seifer and his gang. "By any chance have you seen my Prince? He is very brave and kind and he-"

"Hold up." Seifer took a moment to look her over. "He got pointy ears like you?"

Zelda's face lit up with excitement. "Why yes he does! Can you tell me where he is? I would be most grateful."

He grinned, "Got any cash?"

"Hold up, ya know?" Raijin turned to Seifer slightly upset. "You can't just take money from girls, ya know? That's not right, ya know?"

Fujin nodded, "Cruel."

"Jeez, guys, give me more credit. It was a joke!"

"Oh, that's alright." Zelda brought out the money Squall had given her. "I don't mind."

Squall sighed. _Dumb girl… _As he approached them he said, "Seifer, is it true? That you saw this Prince guy?"

Upon seeing Squall, Seifer broke out into a wide smirk. "Well look who it is! Mr. Big Bad SeeD himself come to mingle with us commoners. Why, I feel honored!" He bowed mockingly.

"Seifer…"

Zelda looked between the two GunBlade users. "You two know each other?"

"You could say that." Squall looked toward the trio curiously. Taking Zelda's word on the fact there was a prince was one thing but having Seifer and the others believe it as well… Perhaps this girl _wasn't _delusional. "So have you seen him?"

"Hmph." Seifer folded his arms, "Yeah I seen him. Damn chickenwuss nearly killed me on the bus this morning. Of course being the wuss he is, the guy ran off before I could bash his head in."

"Coward," agreed Fujin.

"He was just scared Seifer would mess him up, ya know?"

"Yes well, thanks for your help." Squall turned to leave with Zelda following behind. _So this Prince guys exists… So if he exists then everything else she has told me thus far must be true but… How could that be? Hyrule and everything else? It doesn't make sense… What if-_

"Hey, hold up, Squall!" yelled Seifer. "You owe me a rematch!"

"Whatever."

Zelda chuckled as Raijin and Fujin held Seifer back. "You have such amusing friends, Squall."

"Huh? What?" He came out of his thoughts as he noticed her by his side. _Well so much for getting rid of her… _Changing tactics he said, "So, Zelda, tell me… How long have you known this Prince guy? How long have you been together?"

She smiled happily, "Oh… About a day."

He stopped. "A day? You've got to be joking…"

She shook her head, still wearing a smile. "No, its been a day. Oh, and tomorrow will be two days!" She twirled about, "Isnt that wonderful?"

Squall couldn't believe it. "Let me get this straight… You're going to marry someone after one day simply because you fell in love with him? That's… Heh, that's ridiculous."

"But its true!"

He shook his head in amusement. "I can honestly say I don't get it."

"What's not to get?" she asked simply.

"How can you go on about how much you love this guy when you don't even know anything about him?" Squall continued through the park trying to understand where she was coming from. _Love… How the world works… It just doesn't happen that way…_

Zelda continued by his side, enjoying the scenery. "Love isn't as complicated as you think." She smiled as she pointed at him playfully, "You simply think too much."

"Oh, I think too much?" he asked jokingly. "Well you think too little."

She laughed and Squall couldn't help but laugh with her. This conversation was so stupid and yet here he was in the middle of Deling Park enjoying the afternoon with this girl who he hardly knew. It was almost as if they were-

"Well what about you?" she asked suddenly. "How long have you known Rinoa?"

_However long four discs take. _He thought a moment before answering seriously, "While we haven't been together longer than most, our experiences together is what solidifies our relationship, I'd say."

"You mean you've been through so much already and you havent proposed?"

"Not yet. I was going to but-"

"Well no wonder she's angry."

He frowned at her, "Hey now-"

Squall was cut off as a passing vendor crossed their path. He wore a common vending attire with a purple hat. In truth, Vaati had arrived. And he was putting his plan into action.

"Why hello there, young lady," he greeted. "Perhaps I might interest you in a sweet caramel apple?" He held up the treat to entice the princess.

Squall took one look at Vaati and instantly knew something was wrong. _Are those…pointy ears? And is his skin…purple? Purple skin? That's not normal. At least I don't think its normal…_

Zelda however, was oblivious. "My, that certainly looks tasty but-"

"Don't worry. Today is free caramel apple day." Vaati placed the apple in her hand with a grin. "A sweet lady such as yourself deserves a nice treat every once and awhile, don't you agree?"

Squall stared at him suspiciously. He had never heard of this 'free caramel apple day'. And what exactly was up with this vender's hat? It kept…_moving_…

Vaati cleared his throat. "Well then, why don't you two lovely people get going? It's a beautiful day. Wouldn't want to waste it…"

"Oh yes!" Zelda nodded in thanks. "Thank you, good bye!"

Squall continued to stare as he followed after, "Bye…"

Once they were gone, Vaati reached up and grabbed his hat, nearly squishing Minish to death underneath.

"That is the last time you interfere, Minish." Not wasting any sympathy on the small hero, the wind mage stuffed him in a popcorn bag, sealing it up tight. "Now then… To make sure the plan works…"

Minish pouted in the small box. _Darn! I almost had him too! But hey… Who was that other voice? Could he have been a…SeeD? What's a SeeD? _He folded his arms. _Well whatever it is, he better not harm Zelda or else!_

**X**

As Squall and Zelda crossed over a bridge, the SeeD couldn't help but think about their previous conversation. _So she meets this guy for one day and bam? Cue wedding bells? That's not how it works._

Just as Zelda was about to bite into her apple he said, "Listen, you know most people get to know one another before they get married."

She lowered the apple, "How do they do that?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "They date."

"Date?" You could just see the question mark over her head.

"You know, they go out somewhere special like a restaurant or movie and they…talk."

"What do you talk about?"

_Why is she asking all these questions?-! Is she really that clueless? _He folded his arms as he said, "I don't know… You talk about stuff. Your likes and dislikes, each other, just anything that comes to mind." He shook his head, _Jeez, what am I? The Love Instructor?_

Zelda giggled as she said, "You have such strange ideas about love, Squall."

"Oh, I'm the strange one? Okay, lets do what you do then. Fall out of a tree into the arms of some stranger and that's it. Get married the next day. How's that?"

She nodded, giving him a smile, "That's perfect! Although you forgot about living happily ever after."

He laughed bitterly, "Heh, yeah, no. Happily ever afters don't exist."

"Well of course it does!" She turned to him upset. "How can it not?"

"Easily. Regardless if you manage to right all the wrongs there will always be that one thing you can not change." He faced her seriously, "You can never make everyone happy."

"Well you shouldn't try to make everyone happy. As long as you and your loved one are together, that's all that should matter!"

"Well the world doesn't work that way."

She glared at him. "Well you, Mr. Leonhart are a big meanie!" She went to throw her apple at him but missed. The caramelized fruit flew way off into the distance, disappearing from sight.

Squall stared at her, not expecting this outburst. "Did you just throw a caramel apple at me?"

"Um…" She shied away from him, "Yes…?"

He laughed making her laugh as well. Throwing a caramel apple at him just to make a point. How ridiculous this girl was! Her views of the world was skewed and her ways were off but still… He couldn't deny that he was having fun.

Still trying to win him over, Zelda said, "What about you and Rinoa? You two are in love. I'm sure you will live happily ever after."

_There she goes bringing up Rinoa again… Doesn't she realize its because of her that that probably wont happen? _"Look, its complicated, alright?"

"But it doesn't have to be. Not if she knows…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Knows what?"

She looked up at him with loving eyes, "How much you really love her."

Squall took an involuntary step backwards as she moved closer, "Sh-She knows. We just…don't talk about it every minute of every day that's all."

"How?"

"What do you mean, 'how'?"

Squall began to regret his question as Zelda begun to sing.

"_How does she know, you love her?_"

He stared at her, "What are you doing?"

"_How does she know, she's yours?_"

"P-People are looking. Stop that." Squall quickly grabbed her by her arm and dragged her away from the crowd that was forming. "You know what? Don't sing. Lets just walk. Can we walk? Good."

Zelda stopped singing to ask, "Well, does she?"

"Yeah."

Zelda frowned, "Somehow I get the feeling you're not being totally honest with me, Squall."

"And what gave you that idea, Zelda?"

"Its just that-" She stopped in her tracks as she noticed a large sign next to a finely decorated booth. "A ball!"

"Its just that a ball?" Squall shook his head, "That doesn't-" He looked around as he noticed her gone. "Zelda? Zelda, what are you-"

"Look, Squall! There's to be a ball!" She twirled happily, "I bet it would be fun!"

Squall took one look at the sign and instantly frowned. "No. No that would not be fun."

"Oh I'm sure there will be lots of dancing-"

"I don't dance."

"and singing!"

"And I definitely don't sing."

"You might not, but I bet Rinoa would enjoy it immensely!"

Squall paused to think on that one. _We did first meet at a ball of sorts. Perhaps if we went she would hate me less… What am I thinking? No way am I going to go to a ball willingly. There's just- _"Zelda, what are you doing with that invitation?"

Zelda picked up an invitation and smiled, "I'm going to send it to Rinoa for you!"

"Whatever. Good luck finding her address."

"Oh there's no need for that." The princess snapped her fingers and the invitation along with some flowers instantly disappeared.

Squall stared at her in slight shock, "What did you just do?"

"I sent the invitation to Rinoa," she said simply.

"No, how did-" He paused as he cell phone began to ring. He opened it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Squall, hi! Oh my gosh those flowers you sent are so beautiful!" greeted Rinoa on the other end.

Squall stared at Zelda, not sure what to think. The princess simply smiled in response.

"Actually I'm a bit perplexed, Mr. SeeD," continued Rinoa.

"Per-perplexed? About what?"

"Squall Leonhart, sending an invitation to a ball to a girl? Its so unlike you…"

"Er… About that…um-"

"I love it! I cant wait, Squall. Love you, bye-"

"R-Rinoa, wait!" Squall took a moment to think about his next sentence. "About Zelda…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. You say nothing happened. Nothing happened. I love you. Bye!"

"Bye…" He hung up on her and turned to face Zelda. This morning she had completely ruined his relationship with Rinoa and just now she had fixed it. _Just what is going on here?_

"Is everything alright, Squall?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Oh good. I'm glad."

"Right…"

**X**

Vaati watched the SeeD and the Princess enjoying their happy moment with a disgusted frown. Because of that man, the princess had lost the apple. Ultimecia was right in wanting him out of the picture.

"I'll just have to be more clever next time…"

"Vaati, my friend, is that you?"

Vaati rolled his eyes as he heard Link's voice. "And her comes another annoyance…"

"Vaati, that girl you spotted wasn't Zelda." He frowned as he looked around. "What are you doing here, Vaati?"

"N-Nothing." The wind mage quickly turned the Prince around so he wouldn't see Squall with Zelda. "Its been a long day. Perhaps you should get some rest?"

"But I have yet to find my bride. I cannot simply give up and-"

"It is my duty as your attendant to make sure you are well at all times. As such I _insist _that you get your rest. Come along now…"

Link sighed as Vaati proceeded to drag him out of the park.

After a but of confusion and bus hopping, the two, plus Minish, finally found a Hotel.

Link let out a tired breath as he sat down on the bed. "Honestly how many flights of stairs does one building need?"

"Just enough for you to detest them apparently," he replied. Vaati dropped the box containing Minish onto the bed. He had other things to do than to worry about stairs and Minish. He need to find that princess!

"You can say that again." Link stretched out on the bed unknowingly pressing the remote. Instantly the tv came on.

Both Vaati and Link stared at the tv thinking the same thing. "What is that?"

Link picked up the remote and looked at the television which was playing some weird cartoon about a sponge and a pink star. "It seems this strange device is connected to the magic mirror somehow…" He pressed a button only to have the volume muted. "How very strange…"

"Give me that." Vaati took the remote then, eager to learn how this device worked. He turned the channel and paused as a purple dinosaur appeared.

In the box, Minish had been hard at work carving out an exit for himself with his sword. As the purple dinosaur began to sing, he finally succeeded. The small Hero jumped out of the box and looked around.

_Now where are we? _His eyes narrowed as he spotted Vaati. _I'll deal with you later, purple boy!_

Jumping up on Link's knee, the minish tried once again to tell Link of Vaati's treachery. "Pi picori ripico ripi!" he whispered hurriedly while pointing at the villain.

Link looked as confused as ever, "Vaati needs to rip one?"

Minish face palmed. "Ripi ri pico ri!"

Link looked unsure of himself as he said, "Something about pickles?"

"Link, what on earth are you talking about?" Vaati turned around and spotted Minish. In one fell swoop, the mage picked up Minish and headed for the closet." So sorry you had to deal with that, Sire. The poor thing simply needs a bit of rest is all."

Minish struggled against Vaati's grip futilely. _I swear one of these days I'll get you!_

With a demonic grin, Vaati fastened Minish to a coat hanger and placed him in the closet. "Interfere with me again, minish, and you're dead." Closing the door, Vaati adjusted his hat and headed out.

Link, too preoccupied with the TV didn't notice a thing.

**X**

Inside the closet, Minish was already making his escape. He had successfully swung himself off the rack and was now trying to open the closet door. He maneuvered the metal hanger in between the two doors and pushed, creating an exit.

Not bothering to mess with Link, the small Hero jumped up on the windowsill and looked out. Vaati could be clearly seen down in the streets below. Swelling with hatred, the small minish opened the window and climbed down a pipe.

There was no way he was going to let Vaati get away! If the mage had threatened to kill him, fine. He wasn't afraid. He would do anything to save the Princess and if he had to give up his life in order to do that then so be it!

_Don't worry Zelda! I'm coming for ya!_

* * *

**Oh wow, the park scene is over! Yay!**

**Overall not the longest chap but I wanted to update before I left so…**

**Till next Chap!**


End file.
